This invention relates to labellers for printing and applying pressure sensitive labels carried on a release liner of supporting material.
Such labelers are used, for example, in grocery stores or the like where labels printed with pricing information and the like are applied to various objects.
There are a number of known labellers, most of which tend to be complicated and accordingly expensive and difficult to maintain. Since labellers are used on a continuing basis, it is desirable not only that the tools be simple in construction and economical in cost but also reliable in use.